


Kolme kertaa kun Petunia lainasi Vernonin levyjä

by mimamu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1978, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Marauders' Era, One-Sided Relationship, Pensieves, References to ABBA, Shrieking Shack, Smoking, Snape's Worst Memory, Songfic, Young Severus Snape
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry ei saanut ajatuseulan hehkua mielestään. Mitä Kalkaros oli tällä kertaa halunnut piilottaa? Halusiko Harry lopulta edes tietää?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kolme kertaa kun Petunia lainasi Vernonin levyjä

Pimeyden voimilta suojautuminen. Lukuvuoden alussa Harry oli vielä odottanut oppitunteja innokkaana. Hän oli kuvitellut, että niitä opettaisi professori Kuhnusarvio, joka omintakeisuudestaan huolimatta vaikutti varsin pätevältä työssään. Mutta rehtori Dumbledorella oli ollut muita suunnitelmia.

"Missä professori Kalkaros viipyy?" Hermione kysyi.

Harry vilkaisi kelloa. Tunti oli todellakin alkanut viisi minuuttia sitten. Vaikka Kalkaroksella oli vikansa, ei myöhästely yleensä kuulunut niihin.

Samassa kaikki hiljenivät. Varastohuoneen ovi oli auennut, ja tummanpuhuva hahmo astui kynttilöiden valaisemaan luokkaan.  
"Sivu kolmesataaseitsemänkymmentäseitsemän", Kalkaros sanoi antaen pahansuovan katseensa viistää oppilaita.  
Harry painoi päänsä. Hän ei kaivannut lisää hankaluuksia. Hermione, joka oli löytänyt oikean sivun ensin, henkäisi. Joku korpinkynsistä supatti vierustoverilleen.  
"Vaiti!" Kalkaros kivahti.

Kolmesataaseitsemänkymmentäseitsemän. Lopulta Harrykin ymmärsi muiden innostuksen: tänään käsiteltäisiin lukilitistä ja okklumeusta.

Harry tiesi jo kaiken tarvittavan okklumeuksesta. Nimittäin sen, että hän oli siinä surkea. Viime vuonna Dumbledore oli pakottanut Harryn harjoittelemaan okklumeusta, joten Kalkaros oli tunkeutunut hänen mieleensä yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen kaivaen esiin mitä noloimpia muistoja. Tosin lopulta Harry oli päässyt kostamaan. Kalkaros oli tallentanut oman kiusallisen muistonsa ajatuseulaan, ja Harry oli nähnyt isänsä piinaamassa nuorta Kalkarosta. Se oli ollut yksityistuntien loppu.

"Älä suotta kiirehdi, Longbottom. Meillähän on koko päivä aikaa odottaa sinua", Kalkaros sanoi lähestyen Nevillen pöytää kuin saalista väijyen.  
Neville tyhjensi laukkunsa sisältöä kädet vapisten. "Kirjani... Olen varma, että pakkasin sen..."  
Kalkaroksen päivä vaikutti hieman valoisammalta. "Viisi pistettä Rohkelikolta."

Luihuiset eivät vaivautuneet peittelemään riemuaan. Hermione huokasi, mutta Harryn huomio oli kääntynyt varaston oveen, joka oli jäänyt raolleen. Kapeasta raosta kajasti tuttu, himmeä hehku. Kalkaros oli taas lainannut ajatuseulaa, kenties kätkeäkseen tärkeitä muistoja tunnin ajaksi.

"Minun piti palauttaa tämä kasvikirja kirjastoon, mutta taisinkin vahingossa palauttaa Kasvottoman kohtaamisen", kalvennut Neville mutisi.  
Kalkaros tuhahti. "Lähden mukaasi kirjastoon. Lukekaa sillä välin luku kahdeksantoista. Kuulustelen sen tunnin päätteeksi."

Kalkaroksen poistuttua luokassa vallitsi epäjärjestys. Ron ja Lavender tökkivät hihitellen toisiaan, ja Hermione näytti siltä kuin olisi halunnut kadota kirjansa syövereihin.

Harry ei saanut ajatuseulan hehkua mielestään. Mitä Kalkaros oli tällä kertaa halunnut piilottaa? Halusiko Harry lopulta edes tietää? Viime kerralla hän oli järkyttynyt saatuaan selville, millaisia öykkäreitä hänen isänsä ja kummisetänsä olivat olleet, mutta tällä kertaa hän oli valmistautunut. Kukaan ei ollut täydellinen, ja isäkin oli tehnyt tyhmyyksiä. Hän oli kuitenkin parantanut tapansa. Tuskin Dumbledore olisi tehnyt koulukiusaajasta johtajapoikaa. Ja entä äiti? Hän ei olisi ikimaailmassa alkanut seurustella itseään täynnä olevan idiootin kanssa.

Harry oli varma, että Kalkaroksen muisto koski kelmejä. Kuinka hän halusikaan taas nähdä isän, onnellisen ja itsevarman isän, jonka tulevaisuus oli vielä huoleton ja täynnä mahdollisuuksia. Ja Sirius... Ajatus Siriuksesta sai Harryn sydämen käpertymään kuin lyötynä.

Mutta entä jos hän jäisi taas kiinni? Kalkaros raivostuisi. Entä sitten? Harry oli valmis vaarantamaan vaikka kaikki Kuhnukerhon tapaamiset ja useita huispausharjoituksiakin saadakseen tietää lisää kelmeistä.

Harry vilkaisi ympärilleen. Vaikka suurin osa oppilaista oli keskittynyt lukemiseen, hän ei voisi poistua paikaltaan noin vain.  
Hän tönäisi Hermionea kylkeen. "Minun pitää päästä käymään varastossa."  
"Mitä?" Hermione kuiskasi rypistäen kulmiaan. "Ei käy. Menetimme jo viisi tupapistettä!"  
"Emme menetä yhtään pistettä, jos kukaan ei huomaa. Sinun täytyy hoitaa jokin hämäys. Tämä on tosi tärkeää."  
Hermione kohautti harteitaan. "Hyvä on. Valmiina?"  
Harry nyökkäsi. Hermione heilautti sauvaansa pöydän alla mutisten hiljaa. Seuraavaksi kuului Ronin karjaisu, mutta Harrylla ei ollut aikaa jäädä seuraamaan tapahtumia. Ron ymmärtäisi kyllä. Kukaan ei nähnyt, kuinka Harry pujahti varaston ovesta sisään.

Hän oli ollut oikeassa: varaston pöydällä hohti ajatuseula. Aikaa ei ollut hukattavaksi. Harry tiesi mitä tehdä. Hän kumartui kohti pyörteilevää hopeista ainetta ja samalla kun hänen kasvonsa läpäisivät muiston pinnan, hänen jalkansa irtosivat maasta.

Hän vajosi.

Rottinkituolissa istui tyttö, joka näytti Harryn ikäiseltä. Farkkuhame, kukallinen paitapusero ja hullunkuriset kengät kertoivat, että muisto oli vanha. Leveä vyö paljasti lantion kaaren, ja hame oli oikeastaan häiritsevän lyhyt ottaen huomioon että kyseessä oli Harryn oma äiti.

Matalan pöydän ympärillä oli kolme tuolia, mutta Lily istui yksin tarkastellen itseään simpukanmuotoisesta taskupeilistä. Ikkunaluukkujen raosta paistava aurinko leikitteli hänen leiskuvanpunaisilla hiuksillaan, joita hän kohensi väläyttäen samalla hymyn peilikuvalleen. Harrykin hymyili. Hän voisi katsella äitiään vaikka koko päivän.

Äkkiä Lily alkoi laulaa. 

" _It's a heartache, nothing but a heartache. Hits you when it's too late. Hits you when you're down..._ " 

Äidillä oli kaunis ääni. Surumielinen laulu oli etäisesti tuttu; sitä varmaankin soitettiin radioasemalla, jota Petunia-täti kuunteli puuhaillessaan keittiössä. Tädillä oli rasittava tapa hyräillä epävireisesti mukana.

Mutta mikä tämä paikka oikein oli? Huone oli siisti, mutta kokonaisuus oli karu; kuin talossa, johon oli muutettu vasta äskettäin. Tuoleja oli ilmeisesti ollut neljä, mutta yksi niistä lojui säpäleinä nurkassa. Harry vilkaisi ikkunaa ja tajusi, ettei siinä ollutkaan luukkuja. Ikkunat oli laudoitettu umpeen. Samaan aikaan kun hän tunnisti rääkyvän röttelön, hän muisti jotain häiritsevää: tämä muisto kuului Kalkarokselle. Hän huomasi viimein laihan pojan, joka seisoi hievahtamatta ovensuussa. Poika oli pukeutunut liian väljään kaapuun, ja pitkät, mustat hiukset verhosivat kalpeita kasvoja, joiden ilmettä Harry ei nähnyt.

Lily lauloi yhä. " _It ain't right with love to share, when you find he doesn't care for you..._ "

Kylmät väreet kulkivat Harryn selkäpiitä pitkin. Kalkaros oli jästisyntyisiä halveksiva tuleva kuolonsyöjä, ja hän oli yllättänyt Lilyn yksin.  
"Äiti!" Harry huudahti tahtomattaan.  
Mutta tietenkään Lily ei kuullut. Tämä oli muisto. Kaikki, mitä tapahtuisi, oli tapahtunut jo kauan sitten, eikä Harry voisi muuta kuin katsella. Hänen kätensä puristuivat nyrkkiin. Jos Kalkaros oli taittanut hiuskarvankaan äidin päästä, se niljake saisi vielä katua.

" _It ain't wise to need someone as much as I depended on..._ " Lily hätkähti ja kääntyi katsomaan ovelle. "Merlinin munaskut! Lopeta tuo hiiviskely."  
"Anteeksi", poika sanoi ja astui Harryn ohi. "En ollut varma, oletko yksin."

Nuoren Kalkaroksen äänessä oli tuttu sointi, mutta samalla se oli vielä jotenkin keskeneräinen: pehmeämpi, toiveikkaampi, avoimempi.

Lily napsautti peilin kiinni. "Tietenkin olen."  
Kalkaros vilkaisi tuolia, mutta pysyi seisaallaan. "Laulat kauniisti."  
Lily hymyili juuri samoin kuin oli äskettäin hymyillyt peilikuvalleen. "Kiitos. Mutta tiedät kai, että se oli jästilaulu?"  
Harry rentoutui. Olisihan hänen pitänyt arvata, että äiti osasi pitää puolensa. Lily ei pelännyt Kalkarosta vähääkään.  
"Tuney kuuntelee sitä ihan jatkuvasti", Lily jatkoi kepeästi. "Se Vernon on ehkä maailman suurin tylsimys, mutta hänellä on aivan valtava... levykokoelma. LP on sellainen musta, pyöreä levy, jota jästit –"  
"Kyllä minä tiedän, mikä LP on", Kalkaros keskeytti kärsimättömän kuuloisena.

Lily purskahti nauruun. "Älä vain mene mainitsemaan tuota Mulciberille ja Averylle."  
Hän kurotti kohti hapsuilla koristeltua olkalaukkua ja sujautti peilin laukkuun. Sitten hän otti esiin savukerasian. Harry kohotti kulmiaan. Polttiko äiti? Lily asetti savukkeen sirosti sormiensa väliin, heilautti jalan toisen päälle ja katsoi Kalkarosta odottava katse vihreissä silmissään. 

"Olisiko tulta?"

Kalkaroksen käsi sukelsi kaavun syövereihin ja ilmestyi esiin niin hätäisesti, että taikasauva lipsahti hänen sormistaan ja kolahti lattialle. Kalkaros ähkäisi Lilyn seuratessa selvästi huvittuneena, kuinka poika sukelsi sauvansa perään. Lopulta hän onnistui taikomaan sauvan päähän pienen liekin. Lily oli asettanut savukkeen huulilleen ja ojentautui kohti tulta hengittäen syvään. Silmät puoliavoinna hän puhalsi savupilven suoraan Harryn lävitse.  
"Täällä me saadaan olla rauhassa", hän sanoi. "Kuningas James ja hänen hovinsa viettävät viikonlopun Jamesin vanhempien luona, eikä kukaan muu tiedä salakäytävästä."  
"Silti en erityisesti välitä tästä tapaamispaikasta", Kalkaros sanoi. Hän risti käsivartensa ja kuulosti hetken tutun purevalta.  
Lily karisti tuhkaa pöydällä olevaan peltipurkkiin, joka näytti ennenkin toimittaneen tuhkakupin virkaa. "Älä viitsi. Sinä olit se, joka kaikkien kuullen nimitteli minua –"  
"Tiedän", Kalkaros sanoi hätäisesti. "Ja olen todella, todella pahoillani. En tarkoittanut sitä."  
"Et kai tosissasi kuvittele, että suostuisin enää näyttäytymään seurassasi? Sitä paitsi James..." Lily vaikeni.

Keskustelu ei edennyt lainkaan Harryn odotustensa mukaan. Vihamiehet eivät jutelleet näin. Oikeastaan vaikutti siltä kuin nuoret olisivat tunteneet toisensa jo pitkään. Harry käveli lähemmäs nähdäkseen Kalkaroksen kasvot. Poika ei ollut vielä kovin taitava kätkemään tunteitaan. Ei ollut epäilystäkään, että hän oli ihastunut Lilyyn. Mutta miten se oli mahdollista? Entä tiesikö Lily?

Lily poltteli savukettaan ja alkoi laulaa uutta, iloisempaa sävelmää.

" _If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey, I'm still free. Take a chance on me..._ "

Harry tunnisti tämänkin laulun, sillä Petunia-täti oli kuunnellut sitä monta kertaa. Harry jatkoi mielessään: _'Cos you know I've got so much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you. It’s..._ Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, miten sanat jatkuivat, sillä tässä kohdassa täti syöksyi joka kerta napsauttamaan radion kiinni.

Rottinkituoli natisi Kalkaroksen istuutuessa. "Onko hän kieltänyt sinua tapaamasta minua?"  
Lily tuijotti kengänkärkiään. "Hän osaa olla aika jääräpäinen… Otatko jämät?"  
Kalkaros epäröi vain hetken ennen kuin tarttui ojennettuun savukkeeseen. Imaistuaan sitä varovasti hän sai rajun yskänpuuskan.  
Lily tirskahti. "Eivätkö ne kuolonsyöjäkaverisi ole opettaneet sinua edes polttamaan tupakkaa?"  
Kalkaroksen huulet puristuivat viivaksi, ja hän tumppasi savukkeen peltipurkkiin.  
"Oletko onnellinen hänen kanssaan?"

Lily räpytteli silmiään. Sitten tapahtui jotain odottamatonta. Lily nojautui eteenpäin ja halasi Kalkarosta. Poika hätkähti eikä vaikuttanut tietävän mitä tehdä. Lopulta hän asetteli laihat kätensä Lilyn selälle.

Lily niiskaisi ja painoi poskensa Kalkaroksen nuhjuiseen kaapuun. "Voi Sev. Joskus minusta tuntuu, että James seurusteleekin Siriuksen eikä minun kanssani! Sano rehellisesti, olenko minä ruma?"  
Kalkaros nielaisi. "Et... tietenkään..."  
"No olenko minä sitten tylsä?"  
"Et! Olet –"  
"Miksei hän sitten koskaan kutsu minua mukaan, kun hän pitää hauskaa kavereidensa kanssa? Hän ei edes tiedä, että minäkin tiedän rääkyvästä röttelöstä. Miksei hän ole kertonut minulle? Mitä he oikein puuhaavat täällä?"  
Kalkaros ei vastannut vaan tyytyi varoen silittämään Lilyn selkää. Lily niiskaisi uudestaan ja irrottautui.  
"Anteeksi", hän mutisi kuivaten silmäkulmansa nenäliinalla.  
Kalkaroksen kasvoilta kuvastui aito huoli. "Onko jotain, mitä voin tehdä, Lily?"  
"No", Lily sanoi. "Enpä tiedä..."  
"Ihan mitä vain."  
Lily hymyili ja kaivoi taas laukkuaan. Hän otti esille pergamentin ja kirjan.

Harry kumartui tutkimaan kirjaa lähemmin, sillä se oli Taikajuomien valmistus edistyneille. Puoliverisen prinssin kirja oli ollut Harrylle korvaamaton taikajuomien tunneilla, ja professori Kuhnusarvio oli maininnut Lilyn olleen lahjakas taikajuomissa. Ehkäpä...  
Mutta ei. Lilyn kirja näytti uudelta. Puoliverisen prinssin kirja oli paljon vanhempi, joten äiti ei mitenkään voinut olla Puoliverinen prinssi. Sitä paitsi Harry oli aivan varma, että prinssi oli poika, väitti Hermione mitä hyvänsä.

"Olet aina ollut niin taitava taikajuomissa, Sev", Lily sanoi. "Viitsisitkö tarkistaa tutkielmani elävien kuolleiden juomasta? Tiedät, miten tarkka Kuhnis on."

Äkkiä Harrysta tuntui, ettei hän ollut enää yksin.

Tällä kertaa ovensuussa seisoi aikuinen Kalkaros. Kalkaros seurasi vaiti ja ilmeettömänä tummatukkaista poikaa, joka katseli pergamenttia ojentavaa punatukkaista tyttöä. Kun poika tarttui pergamenttiin, Harry puri huultaan. _Sev_. Tuttavallinen lempinimi kuulosti uskomattoman falskilta. Hän ei osannut päättää, kumman käytös oli surullisempaa: tytön, joka tapasi jotakuta salaa vain saadakseen apua koulutehtäviinsä vai pojan, joka suostui järjestelyyn. Lilyn oli pakko tietää, että ihastunut Kalkaros olisi valmis mihin tahansa. 

Mutta miksi Kalkaros oli tallentanut juuri tämän muiston ajatuseulaan? Miksi hän oli jättänyt varaston oven raolleen? Ja miksi hän oli lähtenyt Nevillen kanssa kirjastoon? 

"Jätit tämän muiston minulle tarkoituksella", Harry sanoi hiljaa.  
Kalkaros hymähti. "Kuinka olisin voinut arvata, että hiivit salaa varastooni? Eihän se ole lainkaan tapaistasi, Potter."  
"Itse asiassa", Harry jatkoi. "Mistä tiedän, ettei tämä ole jokin sairas pila? Olet sepittänyt koko muiston. Osaat takuulla tehdä jotain sellaista."  
"Se olisi lastenleikkiä."  
"Äitini ei koskaan... _koskaan_ … käyttäytyisi noin!"

Lily oli kaivanut esiin taikasauvansa ja sytyttänyt uuden savukkeen. Savu kiemurteli tytön sieraimista, kun hän seurasi, kuinka laiha, tummatukkainen poika teki ensimmäisen merkinnän hänen tutkielmaansa. Sitten hän alkoi laulaa aivan uutta laulua.

" _How deep is your love? How deep is your love? I really mean to learn..._ "

Viileät sormet pureutuivat Harryn kyynärvarteen.

"Riittää. Kaksikymmentä pistettä Rohkelikolta."

**Author's Note:**

> Ficci yritti tavoittaa tunnelman ABBA:n biisistä Take a Chance on Me. Lilyn muut laulut ovat Bonnie Tylerin It's a Heartache ja Bee Geesin How Deep Is Your Love. Kaikki kuuminta hottia vuonna 1978!


End file.
